


Molly Hooper: A Character Study

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: My fanvid showcasing Molly Hooper's role in the series and her relationship with Sherlock
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Molly Hooper: A Character Study




End file.
